


The disaster named Luffy

by Kireeeshima



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Being the top surgeon in the country does that, Law can't say no, Law got that cash, Law spoils Luffy rotten, Luffy Being Luffy, Luffy Being an Idiot, Luffy's editing skills are absolute shit, M/M, YouTuber!Luffy, youtuber!au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 09:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16365056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kireeeshima/pseuds/Kireeeshima
Summary: Luffy is a YouTuber. Law is the top surgeon in the county. They met in the emergency room, which is a great start for a friendship. And somehow some way it lead to Luffy living with Law. Videos are often recorded with Law also, the fans love him. Maybe a little too much.All in all, Luffy simply records videos that nearly kill him everytime and Law just can't bring himself to say no to anything he says really.





	1. Parkouring on the roof sounds like an excellent idea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **[Edit: I'll fix the writing... eventually... maybe]**
> 
> Luffy's YouTube channel name is King of Meat and his channel consists of anything and everything. He doesn't do one specific thing he just uploads literally everything. His editing skills are also shit in case you can't tell.
> 
> I need self control I'm starting too many fics I'm glad I have so much free time despite school to actually write when I want to

“Hello hello everyone! This is Monkey D. Luffy aaaaand..!” The rowdy, wide grinned, raven haired male extended his arm to show off the taller male sitting besides him.

“Trafalgar Law.” Law's dark voice said.

“Torao!” Luffy snickered, pleased by hearing Law's slightly irritated huff from Luffy introducing him like that everytime. “Today, we got a new video, obviously. And guess what? It's a super cool challenge!” 

“That I am in no shape or form going to participate in.” Law added in, “I'm just here being the doctor on site because I'm 100% sure that Luffy will be in the ER after this.” Luffy childishly puffed out his cheeks and plopped his head down on Law's lap, pouting as he looked up at him.

“I won't! It's not that dangerous! … Probably!” Luffy protested rather terribly. 

“Parkouring over the rooftops of the largest shopping district here sounds pretty dangerous to me. Now get off my lap.” Despite saying that last bit, Law was barely attempting to actually get the straw hat wearing boy off of him.

“Hey! No fair! I wanted to say what the challenge was!” Luffy ignored Law's complaint, “So today, I'm going to be parkouring around the largest shopping district in our city! On the rooftops and stuff of course! There. Now all I hafta do is cut out you stealing my line.” 

“Knowing you, you'll probably forget. And also there is no script, there almost never is since you hate writing them or actually following them.” The other commented as he poked Luffy's puffed cheek.

“No I won't! My editing skills are great!” The fact that this was happening was proof Luffy actually forgot. There was even a little note Luffy left on the video in default font reading 'Deleat laterr’. 

“Sure they are. Now hurry and get off my lap, you're heavy.” Law retorted and Luffy replied with sitting up and then sitting himself down on Law's lap. 

“Why do I record with you again?” The older raven haired male sighed out, seemingly used to this.

“Cause we're frieeeeends.” Luffy drawled out with a grin, wrapping his arms around Law's neck.

“Right, yeah. A friendship I totally had a say in.” Law rolled his eyes. 

“You did! You asked for my name!” 

“Straw Hat-ya, I asked for your name because I was your _doctor_ , it was part of my job.” He flicked a pouting Luffy's forehead. Luffy quickly recovered and turned to the camera with a big toothy smile,

“So! That being said, this video will definitely be great! Like an adventure!” He chirped, still clinging onto Law's neck.

“An adventure that will send you to the ER. And will you get off my lap already?” Law sighed.

“And I have my super duper cool and skilled doctor Torao!” 

“Flattering me isn't going to make me more willing to let you stay on my lap. Today is one of my rare days off yet I still have to be a doctor for when you end up cracking your head open or something. Tony-ya has a heart attack after every video you upload you know.” Once again, despite his words, he used his arm to wrap around Luffy's waist to pull him back up when he began to slip off too much.

“Shishishi! You're too grumpy, Torao~ Oh! Ya know ya know, Usopp said that's why you don't have a girlfriend!” He turned his body around to face the camera, leaning back on Law's back with a snicker. 

“Oh, did he now? Maybe I should stop by and ask him in person if he did in fact say that.” Law stared into the camera as he said that, soon after, he rested his chin on the straw hat Luffy was wearing. Luffy began swinging his legs back and forth like a child, 

“Back to the video! So we'll see you after Torao drives me to the shopping district! Since for whatever reason, I'm not allowed to drive.” Luffy shrugged. 

“You're not allowed to drive because the first time you sat in the driver's seat, you drove Dadan-ya's car into a stop sign the first 5 minutes. You slammed the gas the moment you started the car.” Law made a small smirk when Luffy sulked at the memory.

“But that's what they always do in the movies…” He mumbled.

“In race car movies, yes.” Law hid his chuckle in the form of a scoff. 

“Well! We'll see you after the drive!” Luffy changed the subject, getting off of Law's lap and walking over to the camera to seemingly pause it. Except he didn't and it kept recording. 

“Alright! Let's go to McDonald's before we do the video!!” Luffy turned to the other. Law rose a brow,

“You want to eat that heart attack inducing crap before doing parkour?” 

“Yeah.”

“Why am I not surprised? Don't blame me when you throw up midway.” Law sighed and stood up, pulling out his keys,

“Grab the camera and let's go. You actually paused it this time, right?” 

“Of course I did!” He didn't. Again. Although it seemed like he at least attempted to try to cut it out. The video changed to car seat and Luffy's unholy order at McDonald's was heard, followed by a note on the screen. 'Torao tld me to cut this out butt I liked this seen so I wanted to show u all!!1' It read.

“This is good!” Luffy beamed in a delighted tone.

“Sure it is. I can feel my cholesterol levels rocketing just looking at that thing.” Law's dark voice said in a deadpan. 

“Aw c'mon! It's not that bad! Here, have a bite!” Rustling of a food bag was heard. 

“I'm not taking a single bite of that obesity.” Law bit back. 

“Cheh. Fine. Then just one fry.” Luffy huffed.

“No.” 

“Pleaaaase?” Luffy begged, and was probably trying to do puppy eyes just from the sound of his voice. 

“I’m driving, Straw Hat-ya.” 

“Then I'll feed it to you!” He pressed on. 

“No.” 

“C'mon! One fry won't kill you!” Luffy whined. It got silent, Law presumably ignoring Luffy. But it seemed after exactly 5 minutes, Law gave in. Whether it was because Luffy was sulking or Luffy was annoying him the entire time, no one knows since the video was just car seat. 

“Fine.” 

“Yay!! Here here!” After what everyone guessed was Luffy feeding Law a fry, Luffy chimed in, “So? How is it?” 

“Horrible.” Law shot down Luffy's hopeful tone. 

“Hmph. You have no taste in real food.” Luffy grumbled before stuffing his face with food.

“I can say without a doubt that majority of that monstrosity you're putting into your mouth is not real in the least.” Was Law's reply. After another attempt at cutting the video and 3 repeats of a half second clip, a large shopping district was shown. 

“We're here!!” Luffy showed off the large shopping district of countless buildings of various heights and sizes, and a few food stands here and there to go along with them. 

“So first… we gotta get to the roof of one of them! And how else to get up there other than parkour itself?!” Luffy began jumping up and down, making the camera bounce with him. 

“And how do you expect me to follow you to record again? Or are you going to use a GoPro and keep it in your mouth again? What am I supposed to do? Run around the district to watch you so you don't end up dying?” Law came into view as Luffy turned the camera to him.

“Aw c'mon! Even though you're a stuffy surgeon now, you used to be really good at athletic stuff! Or so I heard from the Penguin guy. Plus I saw you have muscles!” 

 

“Of course that bastard told you that… Penguin, if you're watching this, which I'm sure you are, you're paying for my drinks next time. I'll even invite Zoro-ya and you're going to pay for his too.” Law's face showed that he wasn't joking about that. When Zoro wasn't paying for his own drinks, he drank barrels worth of alcohol. The video cut and was obviously now being recorded with a smaller camera. 

“So you should parkour with m-”

“No.” Law shut down Luffy. You could almost hear Luffy's disappointment. 

“Just push the button Franky-ya made when you fall or something and I'll head there like always. I'll start heading to the end point then.” Law turned around and leisurely began to walk off.

“Race you there!” Luffy chirped as he ran into an alley, searching for a way to hop up to the rooftops. The GoPro was placed inside of Luffy's mouth and the video seemed like 1st person POV now. 

“No, I'm not doing your crazy challenge.” Law replied. Luffy ignored him and jumped from wall to wall between the small alleyway, gripping onto a window edge and balancing on that before repeating the process until he reached the roof. Once his foot firmly planted on the roof, he turned to look down at Law whom was also standing in the alleyway- but this time with his hoodie up, covering most of his face. Grinning, Luffy carelessly tossed what seemed to be a second GoPro down at Law who catched it, turning it on and putting it in his mouth. A second video footage appeared next to the original, obviously in Law's POV. Law did the same thing Luffy did, soon appearing to be besides Luffy. 

“Alright! Let's go!” Luffy's voice was muffled from the GoPro between his teeth. The second video footage shuffled around from what seemed to be Law taking the GoPro out of his own mouth.

“Just remember everyone, Trafalgar Law, the top surgeon, is definitely not the one doing this. Trafalgar Law does not go parkouring around shopping districts with a little monkey. He is currently walking over to the end point to wait for said monkey.” Law joked, putting the GoPro back in his mouth. A muffled snicker from Luffy was heard and he got into running position.

“Aite… ready… go!” Luffy took off in a mad sprint, jumping to the rooftop across from them with ease. Law scoffed and took off right after him. Despite Luffy calling it “parkour”, it was very obviously freerunning instead. Luffy took each and every chance he got to make some kind of trick, whether it be a flip or unnecessarily running off a wall, he was laughing the entire time. Law on the other hand was actually doing parkour, but yet he was still running behind. 

“Perhaps I'm getting old.” Law's muffled voice snorted, his camera POV turning to Luffy who just did a double front flip as he hopped onto the next rooftop. 

“Whoop!” Luffy stumbled a little but kept running, barely making it to the next far away rooftop, nearly falling back to sure death. 

“Oi, I don't think even Trafalgar Law can really save you if you fall off from this height, so be careful, Straw Hat-ya.” Law was obviously joking since he referred to himself as another person. Luffy snickered and replied by pulling off four consecutive tricks one after another. The other scoffed and pulled off a double front flip onto the next roof that was much lower than the one he was currently on. Luffy made an excited sound as he watched Law pull off the trick, camera focusing on the other. 

“SO COOL!! See! You can easily do athletic stuff!” Luffy cheered out in awe. 

“You should pay attention to where you’re running.” Law’s voice said in reply, once again muffled from the GoPro between his teeth. 

“How can I when you just did a double flip?! That’s too cool for me _not_ to look at! No scratch that- YOU'RE too cool not to look at!!” Luffy protested, camera still pointed at Law as he ran up and off the wall, literally. With an extra flip added to that as well. Law took out the GoPro to speak more clearly, video blurred from how fast he was running with it in his hand. 

“You flatter me. But pay attention to where you’re running, you’re literally freerunning on a rooftop.” Law reminded in a less joking matter, putting the camera back in his mouth. 

“Don’t be such a spoilsport! Nothing will hap-” Luffy’s foot caught on rim of the rooftop he was about to jump off of, causing him to fall forward and down into the alleyway. Law cursed out and ran as quick as he could to the edge, looking down to where Luffy had somehow miraculously crashed (somewhat) safely on a cotton candy stand. Customers around the stand screamed out in shock as the owner looked stuck between being distraught or bring furious at the random young adult who literally fell from the sky and destroyed his stand. 

“That idiot..!” Law quickly looked around for a path to head down. Once he found one, he jumped down immediately, ripping off his hoodie. The video for Law cut off and only Luffy's remained. 

“HEY!!” It seems like the owner decided on being furious, “WHAT'RE YOU GOING TO DO ABOUT MY STAND, HUH?! MY MONEY?!?! WHERE THE HELL DID YOU COME FROM ANYWAYS?! SPILL IT BEFORE I CALL SECUR-” Luffy snickered with the GoPro still in his mouth,

“Shishishi!! Sorry sorry! I didn't mean to fall, I just couldn't take my eyes off-”

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DIDN'T MEAN TO FALL?! YOU DIDN'T MEAN TO FALL FROM THE FUCKING SKY?!?!” 

“Yeah! Pretty much!” Luffy nodded, wide grin never leaving, “What a shame… I was almost at the end point and winning…” He bummed in disappointment. 

“ARE YOU EVEN LISTEN-”

“Please excuse my idiotic friend, I'm sorry for his actions.” Law ran up into the cameras view when Luffy looked over at him. 

“DO YOU THINK AN APOLOGY WILL CUT IT?! MY STAND IS RUI-”

“I understand. So please take this as an upfront apology.” Law reached into his pockets and pulled out a wallet, opening it and pulling out 6 bills. 

 

6 hundred dollar bills.

 

He handed the cash to the stunned man and whom immediately checked if it was real- and upon confirming it is, their eyes flew out and their jaw dropped to the ground. Law handed the man a card. A small business card with two women headshot pictures on it along with two numbers. There was a quote under each picture. One reading ‘Money cases? Leave it to me!!’ and the other reading ‘Please leave darker cases to me. Don't worry, they won't escape.’ 

“Please talk over the damage costs with Nami-ya, the orange haired woman on the card. I'm afraid that I need to leave, it seems like I need to treat a certain monkey right now.” Law kept his business tone even when Luffy began booing childishly in the background, taking the GoPro out and holding it in his hand.

“I'm not that hurt!” Luffy protested.

“Really now? As a doctor- no- as someone with common sense, I can say your nose should not bend like that.” Law pointed to Luffy's very much broken nose. Luffy huffed out and crossed his arms. 

“So it's a little broken, so what?” He looked off and whistled.

“So I need to fix it.” Law replied in a firm voice. Luffy kept his stance for a few seconds before he straight up tried to turn tail and make a run for it.

“NO!! I DON'T WANNA! GETTING IT FIXED HURTS!!!” Luffy cried. The audio was overlapped with the sound of wind and the video was blurred from Luffy's mad dash.

“Then don't…” Law's seemingly calm voice sounded from surprisingly not too far from the mic, Luffy's scream following soon after. “... fall from fucking rooftops, Straw Hat-ya.” Another screech from Luffy before he fell forward. He dropped the camera in his fall and part of them both were in its view, majority of the view was the crowd staring at them. Luffy thrashed around like a fish on land whilst Law easily held the smaller boy down with his knee pressed against the others back. Luffy kept throwing a fit. 

“You're whining a lot, I just have to readjust your nose.” Law said.

“BUT THAT HURTS!” Luffy flailed more.

“Well if you didn't break your nose in the first place, I wouldn't have to.” Luffy still wouldn't give up with his little fit and the crowd seemed to be multiplying. 

“You know, if Shanks-ya saw you now, he'd laugh and say you're still a child.” Luffy promptly shut up at that but still didn't look like he was going to comply. Law let out a sigh. 

“Look, afterward we can go to any restaurant you want and you can eat as much as you want, I'll pay.” 

Luffy lit up, “You'll come too?!” 

“Well, yes, that's how I'll pay.” Law replied. Luffy curved out his lips in what seemed to be him thinking. He gave it a thought for about 5 seconds before flashing a large smile.

“Alright! Just try not to make it hurt, last time it hurt.” 

“I did it on purpose because you were being a brat.” Law replied as he finally got off of Luffy. 

“Geh-! I'm telling Chopper on you!” 

“He'll be too busy having a heart attack over you breaking your nose. Let's go already.” Law walked over to the fallen GoPro and picked it up while Luffy stood up and dusted himself off. 

“Alright.” Luffy pouted and the video ended there. 

 

 **Comments** 11.8K

> Luffy-Senpai's No1 Fan  
>  WHAT AN AMAZING VIDEO AS ALWAYS LUFFY-SENPAIIII!!! I'M CRYING FROM ITS BEAUTY I CAN'T EVEN LOOK AT IT PROPERLY AAAAAAA **Likes: 1.4k**
> 
> Whitey Bae  
>  @Luffy-Senpai's No1 Fan seriously who is this guy? How does he make it the first comment on literally every video? **Likes: 202**
> 
> pompadour master  
>  @Whitey Bae dedication and loyalty I suppose? I occasionally see him on other channels bashing them and saying that Luffy is better. Anyhow... you free Saturday? ;) **Likes: 42**
> 
> Whitey Bae  
>  @pompadour master yes 
> 
> pompadour master  
>  @Whitey Bae so... how boutta date? ;))) **Likes: 2**
> 
> Whitey Bae  
>  @pompadour master no **Likes: 114**
> 
> FireFister Pigeon Eater  
>  @pompadour oh my god Thatch, did you seriously just ask her out on a date on a fucking youtube comment section?? Lmao how desperate are you? **Likes: 87**
> 
> Eveeeee  
>  Damn this boi be desperate **Likes: 11**
> 
> Flex Tape  
>  Wasn't he dating that crossdresser? Izou, I think? They showed up on some Livestream or previous video at some point I think? Where Ace and his friends were there?
> 
> Polite Cat  
>  I think it was the video where Luffy dyed his hair red and Ace dyed his hair blonde. (He kinda looked like Luffy's other bro like that tbh) But yeah apparently they're not dating but I sensed some serious sexual tension between them and they appeared for like 40 seconds so that's saying something. **Likes: 29**
> 
> pompadour master  
>  @FireFister Pigeon Eater shut up Ace, go shove Marco's dick up your ass or something.
> 
> FireFister Pigeon Eater  
>  Just did awhile ago, Pineapple flavor. **Likes: 200**
> 
> pompadour master  
>  @FireFister Pigeon Eater OH MY GOD ACE I DID **NOT** NEED TO KNOW THAT!! 
> 
> FireFister Pigeon Eater  
>  Well now you know anyways. **Likes: 69**
> 
> Avanananana  
>  Nobody break that like count 
> 
> NANI  
>  Luffy's comment sections always seem like chatrooms and I love it because so much weird shit always happens in them I swear this place is a literal gold mine **Likes: 37**
> 
> \- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -
> 
> Check yo wallets  
>  Oh my God, just get together you two!! I got bets to win you know!! And also, when did you get mine and Robin's business card? **Likes: 1.2k**
> 
> Jungkook can cuck me  
>  @Check yo wallets EEEEEE I KNOW RIGHT?! THEY NEED TO GET TOGETHER ALREADY!!!!!!! IM GOING TO CRY IF I NEED TO WAIT ANY LONGER T-T **Likes: 47**
> 
> Just a Person... Or am I  
>  What's an army doing here? **Likes: 62**
> 
> uwu what's dis  
>  @Just a Person... Or am I they're in every comment section really **Likes: 16**
> 
> \- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -
> 
> Definitely not the FBI  
>  Luffy what the actual fuck were you thinking? **Likes: 1.1k**
> 
> FireFister Pigeon Eater  
>  Why does this have so many likes? You're just questioning Luffy's sanity and I thought we figured out he has none long ago. **Likes: 211**
> 
> Definitely not the FBI  
>  @FireFister Pigeon Eater True. **Likes: 53**
> 
> FireFister Pigeon Eater  
>  @Definitely not the FBI Great. Now that that's settled, go use your 'dragon claws' on Koala. Bet she loves it. **Likes: 22**
> 
> Koala :D  
>  @FireFister Pigeon Eater I'm sorry? **Likes: 538**
> 
> FireFister Pigeon Eater  
>  Oh fuck. **Likes: 218**
> 
> Definitely not the FBI  
>  @Koala :D ... I've never been more afraid of that happy face in your name until now. **Likes: 141**
> 
> FireFister Pigeon Eater  
>  @Koala :D Shit I was joking I'm sorry **Likes: 98**
> 
> FireFister Pigeon Eater  
>  @Koala :D is that you banging on my front door holy fucking shit that's terrifying **Likes: 117**
> 
> FireFister Pigeon Eater  
>  Holy shit **Likes: 87**
> 
> FireFister Pigeon Eater  
>  @Koala :D Holy shit did you just break it down? Did you actually break down my door holy fucking shit **Likes: 107**
> 
> Alena X.  
>  Are we literally witnessing a murder..? **Likes: 42**
> 
> Wawaweeeh  
>  Rip Rest in Peace Ace, we wanted to see you burn one more thing down in Luffy's videos... **Likes: 45**
> 
> FireFister Pigeon Eater  
>  @Koala :D How did you even get here so fast are you storming up my stairs??? **Likes: 129**
> 
> FireFister Pigeon Eater  
>  Koala **Likes: 67**
> 
> FireFister Pigeon Eater  
>  Koala please **Likes: 80**
> 
> That one guy  
>  Ace should make his own channel where he uploads videos where he just burns shit. I would love to see that tbh. **Likes: 63**
> 
> Don't ask what hentai my profile pic is from  
>  @That one guy DUDE SAME! 
> 
> FireFister Pigeon Eater  
>  @Koala :D please don't break down my door this is honestly really fucking terrifying please stop I'm sorry **Likes: 180**
> 
> FireFister Pigeon Eater  
>  Koala **Likes: 58**
> 
> Definitely not the FBI  
>  ... Been 12 minutes since last comment. Did he die? **Likes: 81**
> 
> FireFister Pigeon Eater  
>  :) **Likes: 130**
> 
> Definitely not the FBI  
>  @FireFister Pigeon Eater oh my God Koala please don't tell me you actually killed my stupid brother. **Likes: 220**
> 
> Stop calling me a Shota  
>  Kinda had it coming to him. Don't worry Ace, I'll tell Marco for you that you died! **Likes: 72**
> 
> FireFister Pigeon Eater  
>  @Stop calling me a Shota I'm not dead Haruta you little shit, but I need you to tell Marco that his Boyfriend is now his Girlfriend. **Likes: 102**
> 
> Stop calling me a Shota  
>  ??? **Likes: 60**
> 
> Definitely not the FBI  
>  @FireFister Pigeon Eater .... What did she do to you? **Likes: 89**
> 
> FireFister Pigeon Eater  
>  She tore me another fucking asshole **Likes: 302**
> 
> Niku Niku Niiiii  
>  How do we tell Luffy his brother is now his sister? **Likes: 4**
> 
> Law is the Law  
>  @Niku Niku Niiiii is your name a God damn pun? 
> 
> Snug Doggo  
>  Like this. LUFFY!! YOUR OLDER BROTHER IS NOW YOUR SISTER!!! **Likes: 38**
> 
> King of Meat ✓  
>  @Snug Doggo EHHHH?! WHAT?! ACE ISA GRL NOW?!?!HOW?!?! **Likes: 827**
> 
> Snug Doggo  
>  Holy shit he replied. **Likes: 18**
> 
> Solar Gaming  
>  @Snug Doggo You were the chosen one 
> 
> NasNat  
>  @Snug Doggo Chosen by the King of Meat! Rejoice!! 
> 
> Your waifu is shit  
>  That horrible spelling... Yup it's definitely him 
> 
> Snug Doggo  
>  I'm literally crying. I'm so happy this is the best fucking day of my life **Likes: 32**
> 
> \- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -
> 
> Stop calling me a Shota  
>  Hey hey, creepy surgeon dude, are you just gonna keep being Luffy's sugar daddy or are you gonna confess already? **Likes: 1k**
> 
> Vivi  <3  
>  @Stop calling me a Shota Sugeon-san isn't a... Is he? He does seem to spoil Luffy-san an awful lot and he does have quite the wallet... How does Luffy-san return the favor anyways? **Likes: 219**
> 
> Check yo wallets  
>  ;) **Likes: 118**
> 
> God  
>  ;) **Likes: 120**
> 
> Ssssuuuuperrrr  
>  ;) **Likes: 80**
> 
> Snap Crackle Pop  
>  ^^ **Likes: 111**
> 
> definition of angst  
>  Stop. **Likes: 489**
> 
> King of Meat ✓  
>  @definition of angst what's a sugar daddy Torao? **Likes: 1k**
> 
> Check yo wallets  
>  ;) **Likes: 200**
> 
> God  
>  ;) **Likes: 136**
> 
> Ssssuuuuperrrr  
>  ;) **Likes: 118**
> 
> Snap Crackle Pop  
>  ^^ **Likes: 101**
> 
> definition of angst  
>  I said stop. **Likes: 308**  
> 
> 
>  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes most of the commenters are canon characters although some are just random people so it doesn't seem like just Luffy's friend's are watching him. Tried to make it seem like an actual comment section!
> 
> FireFister Pigeon Eater: Ace  
> Whitey Bae: Whitey Bay  
> pompadour master: Thatch  
> Luffy-Senpai's No1 Fan: Bartolomeo  
> Check yo wallets: Nami  
> Definitely not the FBI: Sabo 
> 
> Stop calling me a Shota: Haruta  
> Koala :D: Koala  
> God: Usopp  
> Ssssuuuuperrrr: Franky  
> Snap Crackle Pop: Robin  
> definition of angst: Law  
> King of Meat: Luffy  
> Vivi <3: Vivi 
> 
> Anyone else not listed here is not a Canon character


	2. Livestream! Cooking with Ace!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luffy thinks it's a good idea to cook some meat with Ace at his (Law's) place, so he Livestreams it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitch names based off of actual usernames in cr1tikals twitch streams. And some soothouse jokes

“Hey guys! So somebody commented on my last video that I should try cooking!” Luffy greeted with his signature grin. The comments immediately boomed despite the stream just starting and Luffy saying his first line.

> Niobimark: who thought this was a good idea  
> 
> 
> RezPez: I mean it's just cooking, maybe he'll just make a big mess?  
> 

“And I thought it'd be fun to invite Ace!” Luffy picked up his phone and moved the camera to show Ace who gave a wave.

“Yo!” He grinned.

> GamerzG: Something's gonna catch on fire  
> 
> 
> LilP98: Nah man, not just ‘something’, probably the entire Goddamn house.  
> 
> 
> Nofapist: bet  
> 

“Naa Ace, do you know how to cook?” Luffy placed the camera back down on the counter. 

Ace shrugged, “Sabo did it all the time, can't be too hard.” More negative comments like 'smh they're dead’ and 'rip we'll miss you two’ flooded the chat. 

“I bought a bunch of meat! Cuz we both eat a lot.” Luffy heaved up large paper bags and plopped them on the counter near the stove. He begun to take some of the packaged and frozen meats out and lay them randomly on the table. 

“Sweet, what did you buy?” Ace eyed all the food. 

“Don't know. I just bought a bunch of different kinds cause they looked like it'd be good when cooked.” Luffy shrugged.

“Well, meat is meat. All good. How do we cook all of this?” Ace picked up a random package of frozen meat and examined it. 

“... Stove?” 

“Probably. Turn it on then.” Ace got out a knife and began to cut open the large frozen meat. 

“Alrighty!” Luffy stared at the stove and all the knobs. He squished his cheek and puckered his lips in thought. Which one does he use?

“... Guess I'll just turn them all on.” Luffy mumbled and turned all the knobs to max. 

“Alright, get a pan so we can cook this thing.” Ace held up… an entire frozen chicken. 

“This good?” Luffy held up a random large pan and held it to Ace. 

“Should be good. Alright! Let's cook this!” Ace slammed the pan down on the stove and threw the entire chicken on it. 

“We have lots of meat! Let's cook others while we're at it!” Luffy said as he pulled out some frozen ribs. 

“Wonder how long this takes to cook. Looks like it's chicken.” Ace mumbled and poked the chicken with his bare finger. 

“Lemme look it up real quick.” Luffy picked up his phone, causing the camera to show nothing but countertop, and searched up 'how long does it take to cook chicken’ and glanced at the first result that popped up, mentioning something about 8 to 12 minutes. 

“Bout 8 to 12 minutes it says.” Luffy reported..

“Great, won't take that long then.” 

“Oh. I got a text from Sanji.” Luffy said.

“What's it say?” Ace placed the ribs Luffy took out earlier on another pan on the stove. 

“I'm at work but I saw the title of your stream, stop right now before you burn the entire kitchen down you damn fool, he says.” Luffy read aloud as he propped the phone back up to show them again.

“He's overreacting, we can at least cook.” Ace rolled his eyes and began to pour half the bottle of olive oil on the ribs. 

“Definitely! Whatcha doin’?” Luffy put his phone down and trotted over. 

“Saw Sabo do something like this before. Not sure how much I'm supposed to use but the more the better I guess.” Ace shrugged and did the same on the chicken till the bottle was empty. A chime sounded.

> Netflex has donated $40!  
>  That is not how you cook chicken or ribs it goes the oven- do not use that much oil you're going to cause a fire oh my God.

Luffy perked up and turned around to glance at the screen, but only read the name, “Oh! Thanks for donating, Netflex!” He flashed a grin before turning back around and picking up another frozen meat. Roast beef. Bolded words reading ‘Oven:’ caught Luffy's attention, but didn't bother to read past that.

“Oh! This one mentions the oven!” 

“What? I thought the oven was for baking. Like for cakes and stuff.” Ace rose a brow and turned around from the pans that were popping dangerously. 

“Well that's what it says.” 

“Huh. Well then just throw it in there after you take it out of the wrap.” Ace turned back to the pans, only to block a popping grease drop that popped towards him. 

“Got it!” Luffy saluted and placed it on the counter, literally tearing the plastic open with his hands. Ace on the other hand left the stove to dig through the spice counter to find something to put on the meat.

> MrGhostie: Luffy should really enable text to speech for his donation notifications.  
> 
> 
> YeezyYeezyYeezy: I just realized that this is Law's kitchen. He's going to burn down Law's kitchen.  
> 
> 
> eat_pant: What was the poor man thinking when he let Luffy live with him  
> 
> 
> bootylowver: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> 

“Got it open!” Luffy held up the roast, and like Ace, with his bare hands. 

“Toss it in the oven then.” Ace absentmindedly replied as he examined a spice he didn't even know what the use was for. Luffy ran over to the oven and opened it up to be hit by a wave of extreme heat.

“Woah, guess the oven was on.” Luffy fanned himself.

“Great, that means it'll cook faster.” Ace accidently dropped the bottle, causing spice to spill on the ground. “Shit.” He cursed under his breath and tried pushing the mess under the shelf rather than actually cleaning it up. Luffy tossed the roast inside the bottom rack in the oven, without a tray, and closed the oven back up. Luffy occupied himself with scurrying through the other frozen meats, back turned to the stove, and trying to figure out what next to cook. Ace was still trying to hide the evidence.

> Pitterpat: did he just  
> 
> 
> snippitysnap: he did  
> 
> 
> m0ist1781: I smell disaster  
> 
> 
> r1ffrap: And I see fire  
> 
> 
> lettalls19: oh fuck  
> 
> 
> LuffysNo1fan: LUFFY-SENPAI  
> 

A ting sounded, making Luffy turn to the screen, “Thanks for donating… huh? Turn around?” Luffy turned towards the stove, “Ohhhh… hey, Ace?” Ace picked up another bottle of spice and turned around halfway, “yea- dammit.” He dropped the spice again midway, causing more to spill. 

“Is the stove supposed to be on fire?” 

“What?” Ace turned around this time, staring at the fire, “I don't think so, no.” 

“Well it is.” Luffy replied.

“So it seems.” 

 

...

 

“ACE THE STOVE IS ON FIRE!!” Luffy screeched. 

“WELL DON'T JUST STAND THERE! PUT IT OUT!!” Ace screamed back as the paper bags Luffy left near the stove also caught fire. Luffy grabbed a large mixing bowl and filled it to the top with water, dumping it on the fire and making it worse. 

“PUT MORE!” Ace yelled as he tore off his shirt and tried to beat the fire down. Luffy dumped more water on it and the fire only grew. 

“IT'S NOT GOING OUT!” Luffy screamed and dumped _more_ water on it. Ace had to jump back to keep from getting burned now.

“FIGURE SOMETHING OUT THEN!”

“BUT YOU'RE THE ONE WHO NORMALLY LIGHTS THINGS ON FIRE! SHOULDN'T YOU KNOW HOW?!” 

“YEAH BUT I NORMALLY HAVE A FIRE EXTINGUISHER! DON'T YOU HAVE ONE IN THIS FANCY ASS APARTMENT?!” Ace shielded himself as the fire suddenly erupted further, tugging Luffy with him. 

“DON'T KNOW!”

“YOU _LIVE_ HERE!!” 

“YEAH BUT I'M NOT REALLY ALLOWED IN THE KITCHEN, THAT'S WHY I STREAMED THIS WHILE TORAO WAS AT WORK!” They both ran out of the kitchen as more than half was now on fire, and the room got awfully smokey, causing them to cough. Luffy managed to snag his phone when he ran out.

“Fuck-” Ace hacked and covered his mouth with his shirt, urging Luffy to do the same, “this is bad.” 

“We need to put out the fire! Torao's gonna be mad!” Luffy yelled.

“We need to _leave_! The fire is already more than what we could put out without a fire extinguisher!” Ace grabbed Luffy's wrist and tried to drag him out, but Luffy refused to budge as he turned to the kitchen.

“But Torao will be mad at me!” 

“Luffy-*cough*- the smoke is too much-*cough*- it'll be bad for us to inhale it much longer!” He tugged harder on Luffy's wrist. 

“But-” 

 

 **BAM!!**

 

“Did someone just kick down the door-”

“WHO THE ACTUAL FUCK PUT THE GRAND FUCKING IDEA OF YOU TWO DUMBASSES COOKING UNSUPERVISED?!?!” Sanji came running in with a phone pressed to his ear, he froze when he saw the amount of fire, “WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO MAKE IT THAT BAD?!”

“Sanji! I tried to put it out with water but it only got worse!” Luffy yelled back.

“YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO PUT WATER ON A GODDAMN ELECTRICAL FIRE!!” Sanji ran up and grabbed them both, dragging them out. 

“Wait Sanji! The fire!” Luffy tried protesting again.

“SHUT UP! I ALREADY CALLED THE FIRE DEPARTMENT SO GET YOUR ASS OUTSIDE!” Sanji was not having it. The sounds of firetrucks drew closer. 

“Also, hurry and end the damn Livestream!” Sanji's snatched the phone from Luffy and cut it off. 

 

.x.

 

“Uhhhh… captain. Luffy's been trying to run off since we said you'd be checking him.” Penguin, a nurse who usually works together with Law and fellow nurse Sachi, said.

“What.” Law looked up from the report of Luffy. He had already examined Ace and was just checking over Luffy's report before going to see him. 

“Well uh… he let us do a brief check up but when I said you'd be there to examine him he suddenly refused any help and insisted that he was fine. He's been trying to leave since. Did you two get in a fight or something?” Law thought about that. 

“No, not that I know of. He was like he normally was when I left this morning.” _Asleep on top of me per usual._

“Maybe he feels guilty then.” 

“Guilty?” Law spun around in his chair and turned to him with a brow raised.

“He caught your kitchen on fire, pretty badly I heard.” Penguin replied. Law took a deep inhale and rubbed the bridge of his nose. 

“Yeah. That sounds likely.” Deep breaths deep breaths. 

“What should we do? Want us to just send another?” Penguin asked. 

“No, it's fine. I'll head there now.” Law sighed out again and headed over to the room Luffy was at. He opened the door to see Luffy covering his face with a pillow and Sachi trying to pry it off. 

“What is he doing.” Law asked, noticing the flinch from Luffy after hearing his voice. 

“He's currently attempting the ‘I can't see him he can't see me’ thing and I'm trying to get the pillow off since he inhaled smoke and needs clean oxygen.” Sachi replied as he continued the tug of war with the pillow.

“Thanks for your… work. You can leave this to me.” Sachi nodded and left the room, sighing before the door was even fully shut. 

“Straw Hat-ya, take the pillow off of your face.” 

“...”

 _“Straw Hat-ya.”_ Law repeated more firmly. Luffy silently placed the pillow down on his lap, looking off. 

“So I heard you caught my kitchen on fire.” Luffy flinched and begun whistling. 

“D-Don't know what you're talking about.” He lied. 

“I already saw the video.” 

“You saw the video?!” Luffy whipped his head over to Law who simply sighed out.

“So it _was_ because of a video.” Law rubbed his temples. He actually never saw the video but he's not too sure he does. This explains why Ace looked guilty and apologized when he went to examine him.

“... Sorry.” Luffy mumbled, now looking down at his lap, “Didn't mean to catch it on fire… I tried to put it out but made it worse…” Another sigh from Law as he took his clipboard and went over to the desk, sitting down on the chair and facing his back to Luffy. 

“Any discomforts right now?” Law's voice was professional, void of emotion.

“Huh?” 

“Any discomforts or problems? Scratchy throat, trouble breathing, pain anywhere, lightheadedness etc?” He continued. 

“Oh… my throat is kinda scratchy and my breath hitches a lil if I take too deep of a breath. I have some bruises but they're from Sanji kicking me earlier. Law silently wrote down notes, still not turning around. 

“Torao? Are you mad?” 

“How long were you in the fire for?” Law continued. Luffy frowned but replied, 

“About 2 or 4 minutes when it actually got bad.” 

“Alright.” The room was silent except for the scratching of Law's pen on his clipboard. Luffy's shoulders slumped and he idly swinged his legs, still looking down at the floor. About a minute that felt so much longer than it really was passed when,

“We're eating takeout for dinner tonight. You're also eating by yourself.” Law spun around on his chair and pushed himself in front of Luffy. Luffy frowned but gave a small hum. Law put his stethoscope in his ears before raising the Chestpiece to Luffy.

“Alright, you've been here countless times. You know the drill.” 

 

.x. 

 

Luffy sat in his room uncharacteristically quiet, empty bowl of take out ramen sitting on his lap. Sanji had whipped up a small healthy snack for him while he was getting checked in the hospital, but despite it tasting good, it hardly brought up his mood. Law hadn't talked to him much since the incident, hardly at all. The drive was quiet and Law would ignore all of Luffy's attempts to talk. The most they talked since was when Law gave him a cup of water and told him to drink a lot because of his smoke inhalation. He glanced out the window, pitch dark. At first, Luffy just childishly pouted and decided that ‘Torao can be a jerk if he wants to’. But then he came home and saw the burnt cabinets and nearly everything charred in the kitchen. The kitchen that Law would cook dinner in while Luffy would impatiently sit in the dining room table whining that he's hungry and Law would only sigh and call back ‘stop complaining, it's almost done.’ The kitchen where that despite being tired from work, Law would cook dinner and sometimes Luffy would go in there to bother him, only to get half heartedly shoved away with the small smile Law always failed to hide. 

Luffy frowned and hopped off the bed, walking over to Law's room. He peeked in and saw Law reading one of his boring medical books on his bed, his lamp dimmed and giving a warm glow to the room and Law's shirtless torso. On a normal day, Luffy would be passed out on Law by now as Law would still be reading those medical books for another hour or two before actually going to bed, but Luffy never minded because he could still sleep easily on top of Law even when he was reading. Law noticed Luffy's presence and glanced over at him, only to turn back to his book without a word. 

“Naa Torao, are you mad? I really didn't mean to catch the kitchen on fire, I tried really hard to put it out. I won't cook in the kitchen anymore, I promise. I can pay for the damages.” 

 

Silence again. 

 

“Torao-” Law shut the book and turned to Luffy. 

“You don't get to sleep on top of me today,” He started, placing the book on the nightstand next to him, “you’re going to be my body pillow for tonight, that's your punishment.” Luffy beamed and full on tackled Law. 

“Body pillow. Can't sleep on top of me.” Law repeated. Luffy snickered and crawled under the sheets besides Law who pulled him closer, resting his chin on the smaller boy. 

“Shishi! Thanks Torao!” Luffy grinned into Law's chest. 

“Body pillows don't talk.” Law replied with a yawn and wrapped his arms entirely around Luffy who had to quiet his snicker. Law was falling asleep afterall, he can't be keeping him up. Luffy couldn't stop his grin as he nuzzled into Law's collarbone, giddy and full of joy. 

 

Little did Luffy know that Law was never truly mad in the first place. 

 

.x.

 

Luffy has never had trouble sleeping before in his life. Usually the moment his head hits the pillow, or even the floor, he's able to pass out in a snap. But right now he was completely elated and was trying hard not to hum in glee because that would wake Law up. Law always left his lamp on when they slept, but it was a dim light that soothed Luffy rather than bother him. Right now Luffy somehow felt both relaxed but thrilled, making him unable to sleep. Luffy curled his toes and further tangled his leg that was wrapped around by Law's own. He slept with Law everyday but for some reason he felt so much happier today. 

There was a buzz in his pocket and it reminded Luffy that he brought his phone with him. He fished out his phone with his only free hand and checked the notification. A Instagram PM from Usopp asking to hang out sometime this week. Speaking of Instagram… he hasn't uploaded on there in awhile. Luffy thought about what to upload before he opened up his camera and aimed it the best he could over him and Law, good thing there was light in the room. He flashed his usual toothy grin and snapped a pic, making sure to include Law. He switched to one hand keyboard to quickly type out a caption and post it.

 

 **NikuKing** Punishent 4 caching Torao's kitchen on fire, I'm usually on top. Rly hapy w this punidhmenr but if I say thay Torao mkght stop. Gn! 

 

Luffy didn't really care about the typos he made, he'll fix them later. Maybe. He replied to Usopp before he forgot and put his phone away, he didn't want to wake up Law by being on his phone got too long. Now he finally felt sleepy and before he knew it, he was asleep.

 

The post exploded overnight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Law be like trying to give him a lesson but can't actually stay mad at Luffy. Law doesn't even care about the costs, he has too much money, he can easily pay it off. Bartolomeo was the one who gave the 'turn around' warning donation. He gave like $200.
> 
> Law is shirtless in the pic Lu snapped and Lu himself is wearing an unbelievable baggy sleeveless tank top. With Law's hands under it.
> 
> Luffy doesn't realize how misleading his caption sounds. And how misleading the picture is.


	3. Oh fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't realize a month had gone by without an update- sorry! No video in this chapter, purely plot. 
> 
> Anyways, here's the new chapter!
> 
>  **Edit 21/3/19:** this chapter was pretty rushed back then and made a horrible mistake in of adding the mafia idea. I honestly wish so many people didn't comment on this chapter so I could delete it without feeling guilty but oh well. Edited the ending up and some of the writing a bit. I'm thinking about orphaning it since my time is pretty low lately, but well, Summers coming up I'll see what that changes. But I honestly don't have a strong desire to really continue this atm so if anyone wants to take this, I'll hand it right over np

The quick chopping of vegetables sounded with sizzling in the background. Clean, rhythmical, chops that oozed extraordinary skills. The one wielding the knife with such skill was a certain grumbling blonde chef.

“Seriously, I told them countless times that they should never set foot in a kitchen! _Especially_ if their intention is to cook! I don't even want to think about how much food they wasted with that stupid livestream! Could you believe my shock when I opened the livestream only to see them not giving any attention whatsoever to the stove?! Who gave them the idea that they should try cooking?! I swear, if I find who told them that I'm going to kick them so hard they'll-” Sanji stopped his ranting and looked over apologetically to his guest. 

“Ah, sorry. I got a bit carried away.” He gave a sheepish grin and rubbed his neck. His guest, a scruffy black haired man wearing a large gray and navy blue bandana, simply chuckled and waved him off. 

“Don't worry about it. It must be tiring having to deal with Luffy all the time.” 

Sanji sighed and rolled his eyes, returning to chopping, “Tell me about it. I don't know why I still let him stick around. Then again, once he's decided you're his friend he won't ever let you escape. I don't get how Law can deal with that idiot, I would go crazy having to live with him for more than 5 minutes.” His guest gave a hearty laugh. 

“Maybe it's because their relationship is so good. I guess the saying opposites attract is true.” They said, now seemingly interested in the cup of coffee in his hands. Now, if Sanji wasn't such a skilled and experienced chef, he might have cut off his damn finger. But he didn't. Instead, he stopped cutting immediately and gently placed his knife down on the counter. Then turned around.

“What did you just say?” Sanji managed to say. His guest looked up and rose a brow. 

“Opposites attract?” 

“No. Before that.” 

“Maybe it's because their relationship is so good?” His guest was looking more and more confused by the second. 

“What relationship?” Surely he meant it platonically, right? Like friendship. Not like… that. Right?

“You didn't know? I was pretty surprised when we saw the post, everyone else was shocked as well. Completely blew up overnight.” 

“What post?” He's gotta be pulling Sanji's leg. 

“One sec…” They replied, pulling out a cracked smartphone from their pocket and scrolling through it. Sanji 'calmly’ lowered the heat on the stove so that what was cooking wouldn't burn, and walked over to them. Sanji's jaw fell when he saw the post being shown to him. He looked at the picture twice over, and reread the caption at least four times to make sure what he was reading was correct. 

“Gin. Please tell me you're just fucking with me.” Sanji begged, looking Gin straight in his eyes. 

“I mean, I don't know much about Luffy. I thought you knew since you were close with both Luffy and Law. I watch some of Luffy's videos and they always did seem pretty close whenever they recorded together.” 

“You're fucking kidding me. They're _going out?_ ” Sanji brought a hand to his forehead, shaking his head.

“Do you not like that?” Gin looked up at Sanji.

“Nono, I have no problems with people's sexuality, as long as it's not men liking me. Had some bad experiences with that in the past. I'm just surprised someone like Luffy likes someone. Anyways, is there anything else that follows the post up?”

“No, this was posted pretty late at night. Hasn't posted anything else yet.” He shook his head and took a sip from his cup as Sanji sighed out. 

“I need a smoke to get that image out of my head. I'm very much not into seeing men with their shirts off. Be back in a sec.” Sanji was already fumbling for a cigarette on his way out, leaving Gin alone with just his coffee and the low sizzling of food, staring mindlessly at the post. 

“Oh. I forgot to comment.” He mumbled, beginning to type out his comment. _‘Congratulations on your relationship, Sanji-san was pretty surprised. I didn't see the livestream but I heard you burnt down Law-san's kitchen? It's good that he forgave you. Anyways, hope you two are happy together.’_ Gin stared at the comment for a few moments before posting it, then occupied himself with fiddling with his coffee. He watched the coffee sway back and forth, lapping at the edge but never spilling over. 

“Sanji-san's coffee is always good…”

 

 

.x. 

 

Luffy awoke to constant vibrating in his phone. He tried to ignore it at first and simply burrowed into Law's chest in hopes of his phone shutting up, but after about 7 minutes and hearing Law shuffle around, Luffy's finally pulled out his phone and answered whoever was calling them. He didn't even get to say anything before the speaker on the other end spoke.

“Where are you and what are you doing right now?” 

Luffy blinked with bleary eyes, rubbing them and adjusting to the light shining through the window. He let out a yawn as he responded, “Ace? What's wrong?” He asked in a quiet voice, carefully scooting away from the sleeping Law's embrace. 

“Answer my question!” Luffy flinched and moved the phone away from his ear. 

“You're loud, Ace. You're gonna wake Torao up…” Luffy let out another yawn before continuing, “I'm in bed with Torao, why?” 

“Don't act dumb. I saw that post and I am _not_ happy. If I wasn't at work I would be there right now.” Ace's voice growled, but Luffy simply rubbed his eyes again. 

“Which post?” 

“The one from last night!! I can't believe I didn't know! You're not allowed to suck cock! Only I am!!” Ace yelled, once again making the sleepy Luffy flinch.

“Huh? What are you- wah!” Luffy's arm was grabbed, forcefully being pulled down and pressed against Law's chest. 

“Why is my body pillow waking me up early on my lucky afternoon shift day?” Law grumbled as he pulled Luffy closer. Luffy shuffled around in the grip to free his face, popping up from Law's chest and resting his chin on a bicep. 

“Sorry sorry, Ace called.” Luffy apologized as he crawled up onto Law to drape over him. 

Law hummed, “Is it important?” 

“Not really, he's going on about some post or something?” 

“Which?”

“Dunno, he's being weird. Mentioned something about cock.” 

“He's calling you in the morning to go on about his boyfriend?” 

 

On the other end, Ace was fuming and trembling in pure rage as he listened to both of them talk. His colleagues were staring at him in fear, wondering how he hadn't destroyed his phone yet from just the force he was clutching it in. They all whispered and hushed each other, avoiding looking directly at him and scampering away like scared animals. He opened his mouth, ready to tell them both off (particularly Law), but- 

“Sorry Ace, gonna go back to sleep with Torao. Talk to you later!” 

 

**Beeeeeeeeeeeep**

 

Ace stood there, hair shadowing his eyes. His arm fell, laying beside him and loosely holding his phone in his hand. He stared up at the ceiling, taking a deep inhale and holding it in for a few seconds before exhaling it back out. It may have seen like he was calming himself down, but to his colleagues, they knew otherwise. Anyone who was still left immediately backed away further, then ran off entirely when Ace finally moved by raising his phone. Ace scrolled through his contacts and clicked on one, dialing it. He silently brought his phone to his ear as it rang. 

_  
…_

_…_

_… the person you are trying to call is not available, please leave a message after the beep. *beeeep*_

Ace remained silent for a few seconds more before, “Hey Sabo, it's Ace. I know you're always busy and barely have time to watch some of Luffy's videos as is, so I doubt you saw Luffy's new Instagram post. When you hear this, check it out.” With that, Ace hung up. But he didn't move. He stood there, not saying a single word as 3 minutes slowly ticked by. When it almost hit 4, Ace's phone rang. Ace answered it without even looking at the contact name. He didn't have to. 

_click_

“Thanks. I just saw it now.” 

 

.x.

 

“Straw Hat-ya.” 

“Nn…”

“Oi. Straw Hat-ya.” 

“five mor’ minutes…” A pillow was thrown on Luffy's face, but Luffy still didn't react or even bother to push the pillow off.

“Wake up now or no breakfast.” 

_That_ got Luffy up.

“M’ up!!” Luffy tried to quickly get out of the bed, but it only resulted in his legs getting tangled up in the sheets and falling down. Law sighed. 

“Hurry and wash up, breakfast—or well, lunch—is here. I'm leaving in about 20 minutes.” Luffy rolled over and tried to kick the blanket off of him, snickering.

“Alright! Be right there! Right after I get out of this thing… huh? That's weird, I'm more tangled up. Huh?” Somehow the blanket that was only wrapped up around his legs ended up wrapped around his torso, already restricting the movements of one arm. He flopped around like a fish on land. 

“Toraooo!! I can't get out, heeelllppp!” Luffy whined and turned towards Law who was holding his phone up to Luffy, “Are you recording?” 

“Yes. Instagram story.” 

Instead of getting mad, Luffy beamed and waved at the camera with his one free arm, “Hey everyone!!” Law snorted and captioned the story _'A normal day before work with @NikuKing’_ before finally helping Luffy untangle from the sheets. 

“Thanks!” Luffy said before quickly bolting to the bathroom to wash up. Sooner he's done, sooner he can eat! The moment he was, he ran to the kitchen, inhaling the food before he even sat down. 

“Calm down, you don't need to eat so much, you're not going to starve.” Despite saying this, three empty takeout containers were stacked next to Law and he was already working on a fourth. Not to mention one of his cheeks looked like a chipmunk's with it being stuffed with food. 

“Take out again today?” Luffy asked between mouthfuls of food. 

“Well, _someone_ burnt down my kitchen.” Luffy choked on his food, snagging the drink he was served and chugging it down. 

“... Whoop? I'll ask Franky if he can repair the kitchen for you…” He avoided Law's gaze, whistling and fumbling with his phone.

“Hm. Yeah, that'd be helpful if he could.” Law mumbled, taking a bite out of a convenience store rice ball, squinting when a flash blinded him. He blinked out the momentary splots of black before turning to Luffy who was holding up his phone.

“Ah sorry, didn't know the flash was on.” He apologized, “Looked cute n wanted to post it.” 

“That's not really a compliment but alright, just do me favour and not blind me first thing in the morning.” Law said, chugging down the last of his coffee despite the burn. Eating the remainder of his rice ball so quickly after was an odd combination, but no matter. 

“Anyways, I'm off to work. Don't destroy the house again while I'm gone.” He gently placed his palm on Luffy's head, ruffling the soft hair as Luffy giggled, making yet another typo in the caption for the upload. 

“Alright! I'll try!” 

 

.x.

 

“Captain!!!!” Shachi and Penguin cried as they ran up to Law, A giant white haired male trotting up behind them. Law blinked, turning to the group. He was pretty much used to their energy so early in the morning, but seems like something was up.

“What is it?” He asked.

“Why didn't you tell us you were dating Straw Hat?!?!” They both yelled in sync. What.

“Yeah yeah! I'm hurt, captain!” Bepo added, waving a thumbs down.

“Because I'm not?” Law rose a brow. Penguin and Shachi frowned,

“Don't lie!! We saw the post!!” Shachi exclaimed.

“What post?” 

“Straw Hat's post!! Then the one you posted before you got here!! AND THEN THE ONE LUFFY MADE AFTER IT!!!” Penguin continued for Shachi.

“My post? How does uploading Straw Hat-ya being tangled up in a blanket link to us dating? And what does Straw Hat-ya's posts have to deal with this?” 

“Because of THIS!!!” Penguin shoved his phone in Law's face, showing the first post. Law's eyes widened when he saw it was a picture of them sleeping together, and then had a stabbing desire to slap the phone out of Penguin’s hand when he read the caption. It certainly didn't help when Penguin showed the next one which was Luffy's picture he took this morning, captioned “Trao aleays eats like this, its vute”. Yup. Horrible spelling somehow even auto correct couldn't help. Definitely Luffy.

“That idiot..!” He hissed out. 

“So you two ARE going out!!” Shachi exclaimed. 

“ _No_ , we're not.” Law shot down, pushing the phone away. He wished he could slap it instead.

“Don't lie! You're obviously dating, captain!” Bepo threw his fist up in the air with his thumb down again.

“Yeah! Don't lie when it's obviously true!!” Penguin and Shachi both booed, also giving him a thumbs down.

 _“I said we're not dating.”_ Law growled, glaring at them. 

“I'm sorry…” Bepo's shoulders slacked, head drooping down. Penguin and Shachi however, weren't deterred in the least, already used to Law's glares. 

“Then explain these posts!” Penguin once again shoved the phone in Law's face, and this time Law _did_ slap it away. 

“He probably didn't even realize how wrong that sounded in the first one. As I've been saying, we're not dating. We just sleep together—” Law held a finger up to silence Shachi and Penguin before they even spoke, already seeing them ready to scream, “—as in _actual sleep,_ not sex. The very much wrong sounding thing about him usually being on top, he literally means just that. He usually passes out on top of me, nothing more. The 'punishment’ thing is another misunderstanding, I just made him be a body pillow for that night as ‘punishment’.” Penguin's and Shachi's shoulders both slacked. 

“What? So you're not going out then?” They sulked.

“That's what I've been saying.” Law rolled his eyes at their overdramatic ‘eeeeh’’s that followed after that. Then, ever so helpfully, Bepo said, 

“What a shame… I really thought you two were dating considering how close you two are. Why do you let him live with you anyways? You don't even charge him. In fact, you buy him stuff, cook him meals, and let just about everything he does slide.” 

“That's right! You even have that look that you only show him! I've never seen you make that kind of look on anyone else!” Shachi said, pointing accusingly to Law. 

“Well-” Penguin made a loud gasp, cutting Law off.

“No way! Do you _like_ Straw Hat?!” Immediately, all of their attention was on Law. 

“...I never said that.” He really should have said no, because everyone took it as a yes. He regretted replying immediately. Both Shachi's and Penguin's jaws fell,

“Holy fuck he does.” Law tried to quickly mend the situation before it got out of control,

“Do not put words into my mouth.” Law added a growl to the end of his voice, and a glare for the cherry on top. Normally, his current threatening look could send anyone running with their tails between their legs. But unfortunately for Law, that doesn't include Shachi and Penguin who were on the receiving end of that look more times than they could count, and already knew nothing would actually happen to them. 

So they just completely ignored Law.

“This is insane, how could we have never noticed?” Penguin started.

“Listen to me-”

“Shit remember that one video? Fuck I don't remember the title but Luffy was on his lap the entire video and Law was just smiling.” Shachi blocked out Law's voice.

“That was-”

“Crap I think I know what you're talking about! How could I forget?!” 

“Remember when captain was drunk? He was mumbling something along the lines of “it's not right to be that cute and it really shouldn't be cute but for some reason it is” and then some more mumbles…” Bepo quietly added, still hiding behind Penguin ever since Law sent that previous glare. 

“Just drunk nonsense-” 

“Holy crap you're right Bepo! So he was talking about Straw Hat?! That was months ago, God he has it bad!” 

“Will you guys just-” The break room door opened with another doctors head popping in,

“Hey! Can you guys switch with the last group of doctors for the surgery?” he asked.

“Got it!” Penguin in Shachi both took off, Bepo once again following behind and leaving Law alone. Law stood alone in stunned silence. What happened to the respect he used to have from them? The most respect he has now is that nickname “captain” that they still haven't gotten rid of. Sure they still swoon and praise him whenever he says or does something even slightly cool or smart, but other than that, no respect. What the hell. This needs to be solved, fast. 

 

He should definitely talk to Luffy later about that post, he decided. 

 

.x.

 

Now, when Law returned home, he could expect a lot of things to be met with. Especially since he lives with Monkey D. Luffy. You could come home to anything, really. So it wasn't often Law returned home and got surprised anymore. 

But today, he was.

Why? Because he didn't return home to have Luffy tackling him the moment he walks into the door, or walk in to see Luffy thinking it's a great idea to be lighting sparklers inside of the house, nor does he walk in seeing his house destroyed. Instead of seeing Luffy, he's met with a blonde haired man sitting on the couch and drinking coffee with his legs crossed, treating the house as if it were his own. When said man catches sight of Law, he takes another sip of tea before smiling softly at Law.

For some reason Law did not feel all too comfortable with that smile. 

“Ah, hello there. You're back awfully late.” The man greeted. 

“Uh… yeah. Afternoon shift so I'm out later… Sabo, right?” Law vaguely remembered seeing a picture of him once from Luffy. He looked around and saw no sign of Luffy being home, “Did Luffy come home already? I thought he was staying the night at Nose-ya's place?” 

“Ah so that's where he was at. Neither of you were here when I got here.” Sabo chuckled, gently setting the cup of tea down while still keeping that polite smile of his. 

“... If Straw Hat-ya never came back, how did you get in? The door locks immediately after shutting it.” 

“Yes, I found that out when I got here.” Sabo's eyes crinkled shut from that smile of his. It _seemed_ like a friendly enough smile, but once again, Law did not like it. It gave him a bad feeling, and he didn't dare take a step closer. He cleared his throat, breaking the silence in the room. 

“Alright. Well, is there something you need?” 

“Ah yes of course.” Sabo stood up, walking towards Law who had to resist the urge to step back with every step Sabo took forward. “I'm here for the post.” 

Oh fuck.

“If you mean Luffy's post, it's a misunderstanding. We're not going out or in any sexual relationship.” Law hurriedly got out. He was on the end of Ace's wrath once before, when Luffy first started to live with him. He had a feeling this one was worse. 

“Of course, I've figured that. Luffy probably didn't realize how wrong it could have sounded, correct?” 

“If you know that then why—” 

“An older brother can still worry, no? You see, Luffy is the youngest. Our treasure. So while I believe that Luffy didn't mean what it sounded like in that post, I'm not too sure how you feel.” Sabo continued to step forward, and Law began to cower back like a cornered animal, until he became exactly that when his back pressed against the door. What Sabo said nearly went in through one ear and out through the other during Law's slight panic, but the small remainder of thought process clung onto it and— _oh._

“Straw Hat-ya is a good friend, I don't...see him in that light.” Law swallowed thickly, why was he so imitated by someone shorter than him? Although, it wasn't by much. A low hum sounded from the blonde, and Law's hand twitched, holding back from attempting self defense. While he did learn quite a bit of fighting skills, that was long ago, he may not be _entirely_ out of shape, far from it really. But something told him a fight with this man won't end up too well—for himself that is. 

“That so?—” _Purupurupurupurupuru_ “—But you see, I have no reason to believe you. I've did some...research before coming here. Watching short videos of you and Luffy's...interactions on camera. And—” _Purupurupurupurupuru_ “—if you were someone else, like, for example, one of Luffy's other friends I've known for much longer, this wouldn't be a problem. However, you're a man I've yet to meet, yet to know and yet to spend much time with Luffy compared to others.” 

_**Purupurupurupurupurupurupurupuru**_

“Now, when you see a man let another man 7 years younger than him do things like feed him, sleep in the same bed together, and offer a place to _live,_ you begin to suspect some… _things._ ” _Purupurupu— **silence.**_

“Are you…not going to pick that up?” Law stiffly motions to where he's guessing the man's phone is on him. It was an odd ringtone but it was hardly the time to mull over such things. 

“They'll go away eventually, it doesn't matter—” A loud knock—actually _bang_ —on the door Law was currently pinned against (well, not literally but it felt like he was) sounded so loudly, it shook it to the point Law was surprised it didn't break or straight up snap in half.

 **“Saaaaboooo-kuuuun…”** A female voice growled on the other side, **“I know you're there, do you really think you can suddenly bail and disappear in the middle of a job? Hmmmm?”** Whoever this woman is, she didn't sound too happy. Sabo, now staring at the door with a thoughtful expression, straighten up and dusted himself off from non-existent dust. Turning heel, he briskly walked back over to the couch and—why does he have a metal pipe. 

**“You have exactly two seconds before I kick this door down.”** The female voice said, growl still as present as ever. And well, Law didn't doubt that. And he can do without more damage to his apartment, thank you very much. So, without further ado, Law opened the door. The woman—who seemed to be a petite girl with short orange hair—changed from a burning angry demon of hell, to a slightly less scary confused woman. 

“Hello.” He awkwardly greeted with a curt nod. 

“Hello,” She greeted back, just as awkward, “is someone named Sabo here?” 

“Actually,” **CRASH** “...it looks like he just left.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you squint, you can see another gay. 
> 
>  
> 
> ~~and ship, feel free to ignore it, probably won't appear again.~~
> 
> Edit 21/3/19: It's GinSan. I will die with this ship and you can't stop me. If Gin is in any of my fics, immediately suspect it's me throwing in my ship without saying because I'm trash like that. Ok? Ok. 
> 
>  
> 
> Also Sabo is just wearing a modern long coat, not his fancy thing in the show. Imagine wearing that in reality, be so extra.


End file.
